1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a card connector, and more particularly to a tray-type card connector with dual feelings during both insertion and ejection of the tray.
2. Description of Related Arts
U.S. Pat. No. 7,865,210 and US Application Pub. No. 2009/0267677 disclose an electronic device comprising a tray-type card connector having a tray facilitating insertion of a micro SIM card into the card connector. The card connector includes an insulative housing, a plurality of contacts retained in the insulative housing, a metal shell covering the insulative housing cooperatively defining a receiving space, and an ejector assembled at a side of the insulative housing. The electronic device has a pair of retaining elements at two lateral sides of the card connector. Each retaining element forms a locking portion. The tray comprises a cutout securing with the locking portion of the retaining element when the tray is fully inserted in the card connector. However, the locking portion of the shell may not properly engage with the cutout of the tray if an unbalance pushing force is exerted on the tray and make the tray slightly tilted. Furthermore, a user only gets a feeling that the locking portion jumps into the cutout when the tray is inserted in the card connector, but no feeling that the locking portion moves away from the cutout when the tray is ejected from the card connector.
Hence, a card connector with dual feelings during both insertion and ejection of the tray is desired.